


Jealousy

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro hates to think of Sanji being touched by other hands.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> From when I was listening to Jealousy by Queen way too many times a day

Zoro is not a jealous man. Or at least he never thought about it what way, perhaps because he always had too little in his life to care about anyway. But the few things he has, he certainly wouldn’t like anyone to take away from him. He hates anyone touching his precious swords. And he never shares his booze.

With Sanji, it isn’t different. Of course, Sanji’s not a sword he can tie to his hip forever, and he certainly can’t control what the other man does, if anything the blonde idiot seems to control him more than the other way around. But it doesn’t stop him from getting angry from time to time.

Sometimes he sees harmless displays of affection between Luffy and him, which bugs him a lot. Although it’s nothing as disgusting as the things he most fears, it still makes him feel all weird and he doesn’t like it at all. And there are the women too. Sanji spends all day swooning them, complimenting every tiny thing about them, acting like a moron. But at least they’re not as grabby as Luffy, and Sanji also doesn’t lay a finger on them. His precious hands only touch food and Zoro, as it should be.

Because what Zoro really hates, is to remember there was a day anyone else touched Sanji like that and he touched them back. And he knows it has happened at some point.

He hates to think about someone’s hands on Sanji’s creamy white skin. Staining its perfect colour with filthy marks. Someone seeing the cook so vulnerable and open, just the thought of it is enough to make him sick. Only he should be allowed to see the flush spreading all over the blonde’s body, only he should taste the sweetness on his lips.

He never says a word about it, partially because he normally barely speaks at all. Partially because he doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn’t want to feel weak. And he feels jealousy it’s weakness in its ugliest and lowest form. But he should be accustomed to this by now. It’s Sanji’s fault. Sanji makes him weak all over. Weak on his heart and even weak on his knees. Which should feel terrible for someone as prideful as him, but Zoro can’t find it in himself to hate it at all.


End file.
